<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Things by VegebulMelodies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020012">Pretty Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies'>VegebulMelodies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a FB post</p><p>Dom Vegeta goes about praising and decorating his pretty doll, Bulma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twitter Mini-Smuts [67]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He took his time with his blue doll, pinning her curls away from those innocent eyes and full lips. </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Vegeta carefully slipped the lace over her head, watching as those slender arms extended up through the holes and straightened out the sheer lace over her surprisingly thick frame. “So beautiful,” he whispered in Bulma’s ear, leaving gentle kisses over her forehead. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It continued this way as he prepared them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>When slipping a tight garter over her right thigh, his lips and fingers lovingly edged the fabric while he praised, “Such a delicate flower you are.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As he held up those long locks for her to pin tiny silver hearts to her ears, the Saiyan grinned and said, “Such a fragile, pretty thing you are.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>And when it was finally all done, when she sat in the middle of the bed like the perfect doll he was, an excited thrill ran down his spine. A pink ball gag smooshed itself between those pouting lips. Her wrists, decorated with the fuzz of matching cuffs, sat obediently in her lap. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A thrill of arousal shot through him. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A devious grin spread across his face. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I just love breaking pretty things...”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>